For certain types of fishing it is necessary or desirable to weight the fishing line so that the hook and bait are held below the surface of the water. This is particularly true when trolling, and it is especially important when deep sea fishing.
The use of various types of sinkers tied to the fishing line is very old, and many different types of sinkers or weights have been used over the years. For example, conventional lead weights having an eyelet on one end have been very common. In order to attach such weights, however, it is necessary to tie the line through the eyelet or tie the line to a leader which is then connected to the weight. It is also common to use weights such as spark plugs, burrs, and other chunks of metal.
Another type of conventional weight includes a longitudinal slot in which the line is placed, and then the body of the weight itself is pinched tightly against the line so as to fix the position of the weight. Still another type of weight includes a rubber insert (much like the shape of a dog bone) positioned with a longitudinal slot in the body. After the line is placed in the slot the ends of the rubber insert are twisted in opposite directions so as to wedge the line against the walls of the slot.
One disadvantage of many types of conventional fishing line weights is that the line must be tied around or through the weight. This then creates kinking and consequent weakening of the line. When a fish is caught and fights the line there is significant stress placed on the line in those areas where it is tied or kinked. Consequently, the line is very apt to break in such areas of high stress. Another disadvantage of many known types of sinkers is that they are tied securely to the line and their position on the line cannot be changed without untying them. This is extremely difficult to do and as a practical matter a fisherman normally cuts off a portion of the original line and then reties the weight, hook, etc. on a new portion of the line.
Although the type of sinker which includes the rubber dogbone insert may be loosened and then re-positioned on the original line, sometimes it becomes loosened unintentionally and slides to an undesired portion of the line. Moreover, the ends of this type of weight normally have rather sharp edges which can cut the line when a fish is hooked and is fighting the line.
Consequently, the various types of weights which have been previously used on fishing line have not been fully satisfactory for all situations. This is especially true for deep sea fishing where the various stresses on the line are exaggerated and the size of the fish being caught is usually greater than in conventional lake fishing.
The present invention provides an improved sinker for use on a fishing line which overcomes the disadvantages associated with conventional sinkers.